Paris Ardennes
)]] Name: Paris Ardennes Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Bible study, volunteering, song writing, fencing, travel, language, parties and social gatherings. '''Appearance: Paris stands at 5’9’’ and weighs a good 160 pounds. He has a long frame of lean but unobvious muscle save for impressive biceps and butt. His hands are roughly calloused from guitar, but his skin is otherwise smooth and well cared for. He has a dark olive complexion and has never suffered from acne. His black hair is slightly wavy and cut and shaved close to the neck. He has deep set, large hazel eyes with dark lashes. His nose is straight and classically Greek and he has a strong, squared jaw and slightly sunken cheeks. There is nothing remarkable about his style of dress. He wears t-shirts in warm weather and sweaters in the winter. For all seasons he wears simple but quality brand name blue jeans and comfortable sneakers or athletic shoes. On the day of abduction he was wearing a Calvin Klein baby blue t-shirt with the number “23” written jersey style on the back in white, dark blue jeans, and rugged hiking shoes. Biography: Paris Ardennes was born December 17th to Sanaz Kadivian in New York City, New York. His father, Jean Ardennes, was not present. Sanaz was an American-born daughter of Iranian immigrants with a job in fashion photography. She’d met Jean Ardennes, a handsome and charming propertied French man, on the runway. Sanaz bore Jean a child but he proved to be an incurable womanizer and he refused to marry her or stay around for his son, though he provided child support without question and made attempts to be involved in Paris' upbringing. Sanaz never quite got over Jean, and even gave her son his father’s last name despite his actions. As a young child, Paris was used to traveling around with his mother on her photo assignments. For that reason he was homeschooled until the age of ten. While Sanaz tried her best Paris to this day sometimes has some lapses in his knowledge base that he must work around with careful study or a friend’s assistance. It wasn’t until he turned ten, when he was to enter the fifth grade, that he was enrolled into an academy in New York City. A year later Sanaz decided to move to Denton and invest money into a small time photography studio so she could remain more permanently in her son’s day-to-day life. Paris would split his time between parents, spending the school year with his mother and the summers with his father in his home in Marseille. His father tried but proved to be overall bad with children, he was simply not around the home enough, too caught up in his hedonism. Jean tried to compromise and occupy Paris’ time with many paid activities so he could also live his own carefree life. He signed him up for soccer, lacrosse, art, music, dance, whatever activities were available. Eventually by his graduation from elementary Paris found that he especially enjoyed fencing and music, for the elegance and coolness they brought his image and the calm he enjoyed while engaging in them. He carried both hobbies with him back to his home in Denton where his mother immediately bought him one of his most prized possessions, an acoustic guitar. He would also attempt piano lessons, but never took to it as he had guitar. He joined a small fencing society in Denton in the 7th grade and has competed for years. He started with the foil, the most common weapon in fencing, and eventually made the sabre his specialty. Paris' closest family bond was his mother, his father’s family in France had no contact or awareness of him and his mother’s family had cut ties with her after she converted to Catholicism in her mid-twenties. Sanaz raised her son as a Catholic and he was vested from the get go, attending Sunday School and taking his First Communion at age eight. He was pious initially, a well-behaved young boy in church who always paid attention with wonderment. At the age of 12 he became very particularly religious after the death of his father in a fatal drunk driving accident, his father had been the intoxicated party. Neither he nor his mother were allowed to the funeral, and it was a miserable few months in the home as his mother grieved and he tried his best to keep the house going on her behalf. He came to believe that his father was taken because of his frivolous lifestyle, as he contemplated he also correctly concluded that his father had been a poor one in hindsight. He decided that he would be virtuous and not end up as Jean had, foregoing drink and vice and doubling down on his religious faithfulness. Faith became the center of his world, he began to evaluate people strictly by their faith and buy deeply into the idea of God’s plan to give himself peace and comfort against the cruelty of the adult world. He also began to develop an evangelical mindset, as it was his selfish belief that religion was the key to the peace and happiness of others as it was his own. Money was not a problem for Sanaz and Paris following Jean's death. As his only legally acknowledge child Paris was entitled to all Jean’s assets and properties despite complaint from his family, whose compliance was quietly bought off with the return of the majority of the assets. Sanaz and Paris kept and sold Jean’s beachhouse in Spain for a sizable amount and invested the savings into managed portfolios, allowing them to live very comfortably with the addition of Sanaz's modest salary. Paris has since always lived a relatively wealthy life, with property in Kensington and plenty to spend on quality clothes, hobbies, and parties. Paris is currently incredibly active in church, and is a teen bible study leader along with attending multiple masses a week. He has become involved in volunteering efforts through his church and school, and he locks up a lot of his weekday afternoon hours on community service. He’s helped clean the community, build neighborhood gardens, volunteered at retirement homes, and his resume has grown impressively with many reports of his smart, professional, and approachable demeanor. His charisma serves him well, to say nothing of his genuine belief and commitment to his civic and spiritual duty, though occasionally he can be such a hard worker he actively ignores others on the job. He maintains good grades in school, mostly As with a few Bs. If he is ever lost or confused in a class he can usually rely on a young lady to give him help. In school his best performances are in English and his language classes, his interest in always discussing things with others and superficially engaging people means language comes naturally to him. He knew some French from his times spent in France but has opted into learning Spanish, inviting the challenge, especially since Spanish speakers are infrequently common in his church groups. He continues to extol the virtues of his religion on others. He arbitrarily singles out people about who he sees as kind and good and attempt to convert them specifically. He tries to be positive and upbeat so any criticism leveled towards him or accusations of him being pushy don't bother him much. In some sense he can be stubborn and refuse to learn from rejections of his proselytizing, and he has damaged relationships with this tendency from time to time. He will also sometimes use his piety as a shield to allow him to dismiss others or responsibilities if he feels they are not appropriate for his beliefs. He tends to see through people to a degree, treating them the way he feels they should be treated as opposed to the way they’d necessarily want to be treated. These tendencies are all especially practiced on the ladies. He is charming and exotically handsome, but as early as his Junior year his unmoderated flirtatious tendencies and the religious preaching inflicted on the girls who bought into it earned him a reputation, many know his game now and keep him at a distance where his charming personality is enjoyable but not annoying. ‘Dates’ for him are almost always sales pitches for the church and bible readings and lectures. He rarely even considers actual romance an option, though he has the occasional crush he endeavors to remain strictly chaste. Besides this point of infamy he is a fairly popular kid, though an odder face of that particular social strata. His friendliness and charisma win him many favors and he is often invited to parties and social gatherings, sometimes for clubs and cliques he isn’t actually a part of. He has come to enjoy these outings for the opportunity to observe his peers and silently judge them for their conduct as he is wont, and for enjoyable casual conversation and the opportunity to show off his music sometimes. He’ll premier newly written acoustic ballads at songs, sometimes spontaneously dedicating them to a friend or pretty girl in the crowd, and win hearts that way. He also considers parties to be a good test of his resolve and character, he does not avoid parties with drinking or drugs but takes on the challenge of staying sober and silently reminding himself of what embarrassment hedonism inflicts upon his peers. Paris continues to hone his musical ability, and has filled notebooks with lyrics and chord progressions. His lyrics tend to be religious in nature, with a flavor of emotional abstraction. He’s picked up playing piano again despite his relative late age, determined to broaden his musical horizons. He hopes to go to college and major in music production, and aspires to someday pen popular worship songs or generally involve himself with the industry, though he does acknowledge there is a dark side to music in ‘sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll’. He takes it in his stride, and with maturity and time his sometimes onerous vows of piety have relaxed in the sense that he forgives his peers for being what he considers weaker of spirit. He judges them all the same but deigns to treat them well, or at least turn the other cheek. His fencing, meanwhile, strictly remains a hobby where he has a close network of friends and a ‘dashing, suave’ social role. He tutors newer students, though rarely, as he considers this particular hobby less critical to fully engage himself in compared to his others. With Paris' graduation date drawing close he has been accepted to private Catholic universities, with enough savings money to pay what he lacks in scholarships. He is already building online connections with local church groups of interest. He has also recently developed a strong interest in possibly taking a gap year. Memories of his childhood in France have recently become his obsession, and with feedback from his elders in the church community and the blessing of his mother he is considering a period of travel as a ‘pilgrim’, to further his connection with God through contemplation on the cultures of the world and more hands on study of languages. He has gone so far as to start inviting friends to possibly travel with him, expenses paid. Advantages: Paris is a charismatic and charming speaker, he is verbally quick on his feet and will likely not have a hard time with saying the superficially right things to avert dangerous situations or manipulate. He has fenced long enough that he is above average in his sense of agility and balance, which may give him some quantifiable edge in fights. Disadvantages: He is strongly judgmental of his peers and arrogantly self-assured in his opinions, which may create dangerously misinformed states of mind on what his peers are capable of doing. He is naturally somewhat disconnected and uninterested in others and emotional undercurrents may escape him, leading him to misjudge the critical subtext of situations. Original Profile: '''Paris Ardennes (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 17 --- Designated Weapon: QSZ-92 Conclusion This one should meet up with B02 and see who can out-smug the other. Loser gets a bullet to the face. I hope they get on with it quickly, I don't think I can stand to watch the both of them be smarmy at the same time. The above biography is as written by Cicada Nights. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Cicada Nights Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Jasmine King 'Collected Weapons: '''QSZ-92 (designated weapon, to Aria Samuels) '''Allies: 'Aria Samuels, Maxwell Lombardi 'Enemies: 'Jason Andrews, Jasmine King 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Paris's game began near the tar pits, where he soon happened on Jason Andrews and Soren Rosendahl as Jason attempted to mug Soren for his gun. Paris tried to brush Jason's actions off as a joke and defuse the situation, but this only angered Jason. Soren gave up the gun but no ammo, and as Jason demanded that as well, Paris took action to confront him, telling Soren to run as he did so. Soren fled, and Paris got a cut to the shoulder from Jason's sword for his troubles, but drawing his own gun proved enough to drive Jason off. As Paris tended his wounds, he was happened upon by his friend Aria Samuels, who had just had a harrowing encounter of his own. Paris soothed Aria to the best of his ability, maintaining his calm despite what had just transpired. Paris declared that he had to put a stop to anyone like Jason who chose to resort to violence. Aria was put off, but he agreed to accompany Paris for the time being, seeing no better options. They left the tar pits behind and headed to the cliffs, where they found Brandon Baxter and Maxwell Lombardi. Maxwell broke off from Baxter to speak to Paris, and they discussed their respective plans for action. Maxwell proved reluctant to go along with Paris in actively stopping players, but he told Paris to send anyone with peaceful intentions to the cabin elsewhere on the island, where he and his allies planned to set up a stronghold. Paris agreed that it was better that he went alone, and intended to head to the lighthouse to scout out the area. As he went on his way, he soon encountered Jasmine King, his ex-girlfriend. Paris greeted Jasmine cordially, not catching on to her obvious displeasure at seeing him. He tried to explain his plan to her and her allies, but Jasmine was having none of it and was angered by Paris's apparent disregard for the way his actions had influenced the end of their relationship. Paris tried to remain rational and told Jasmine that she was acting foolishly, and that was the last straw. Jasmine snapped, striking Paris with her gun and knocking him down, and then proceeding to stomp on his chest several times before Aria and Maxwell reached them and fended her off. Brigid and Christopher quickly left the scene, Jasmine fled after shooting Maxwell in the shoulder and he pursued her, and Aria, Baxter, and Sarah Miller, who had also been watching the scene unfold, came to Paris's aid. Even though he was in immense pain, Paris tried to remain calm and pleasant to his allies, but once he realized that he was losing feeling in his limbs and having difficulty breathing thanks to his shattered ribcage, he began to panic. Sarah lied to him that he would be okay and Baxter tried to offer first aid, while Aria realized the truth of the situation and went for Paris's gun, intending to quickly put him out of his misery. Baxter intervened with this course of action, though it made no difference in the long run; Paris gave one final speech to them about how their purpose and his own, and quietly passed away with some final thoughts about his deceased father and whether they might encounter each other in the afterlife. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''My my, our little televangelist got his own show, and Miss King got her revenge. That's almost good enough for me to not be disappointed that he and Lombardi didn't shoot each other after their insufferable conversation. '''Memorable Quotes: ' "I don't know about you dude. But me? (...) Yeah. I have to do something, even if I don't know what." -- Explaining his rationale for peacemaking to Maxwell. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Paris, in chronological order. '''Memories of the Past: *The Fox and the Crow *A Sweet Little Lie, I Cry Wolf, Cry *TWO TO THE ONE TO THE ONE TO THE THREE, I LIKE GOOD PUSSY AND I LIKE GOOD TREE Pregame: *The Crow and the Pitcher *Sawyer, You're Going Out A Youngster *The Trees and the Bramble Second Chances V2: *The Land of Shadow *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paris Ardennes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances